This invention relates to clothing undergarments and more particularly to underwear containing cushions or pads for comfort and safety.
Most often, when a person is required to sit for long periods of time at sporting events or other activities, particularly on hard benches, his or her posterior becomes very sore. Therefore, attending such events or activities is very discomforting, particularly for older people.
Currently, there is almost no way to avoid such discomfort, except perhaps by taking a cushion or seat with oneself when attending such events. That, too, is cumbersome and is easily forgotten. Therefore, there exists a need for an undergarment that will provide the necessary cushioning for the posterior, that is comfortable, form-fitting so it is unnoticeable and not too hot when worn.
The prior art include some undergarments with cushions therein, but none like the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,301 by Ferber (1989) shows a wrap-around garment with pads in the hips and buttocks. Ferber's invention differs in that it's separate garment that can be worn around the person. U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,032 by Pinsuti, shows underwear with a pair of seat cushions suspended and sewn into the buttocks portion of the underwear. Pinsuti differs in that the pads are sewn into a different area and are not actually a part of the underwear itself. Other relevant prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,294 by Horn (1979); U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,115 by Carlson, et al., 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,494 by Clarke (1912); U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,712 by Goldsmith (1925); U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,230 by Poik (1972); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,407 by Mattila (1987). All of these prior patents involve some form of padded undergarment, primarily for protecting a person from sports and motorcycle injuries, but none is constructed as the present invention to provide cushioning in the proper areas for sitting. Furthermore, the additions to the underwear in prior art are not incorporated into the underwear for proper fit.